jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Farquhar
Shawn Farquhar was a comedy magician act from JayGT: 5 Alive. He was eliminated in 10th place. Background Shawn Farquhar (born June 7, 1962) is a Canadian magician and illusionist notable for his title as the "Grand Prix World Champion of Magic" from the International Federation of Magic Societies. His awards include being the only magician in history to win First Place at the International Brotherhood of Magicians (IBM) for both Stage and Sleight of Hand, twice Canadian Association of Magicians Magician of the Year, First Place at the Society of American Magicians annual magic convention competition, three Silver (2nd Place) awards, and a First (World Championship) in Card Magic and the Grand Prix World Championship for Close Up at FISM, the "Olympics of Magic". In August 2009, he won his most prestigious prize at the FISM World Championship of Magic in Beijing. On May 1, 2010, the Canadian Association of Magicians once again named him Canadian Magician of the Year, making him the only two-time recipient of their most prestigious award. Living in British Columbia, Farquhar travels the world extensively performing and lecturing for magicians and consults for TV shows and motion pictures. He has appeared on the cover of the largest magic publications in Asia, Europe and North America. He has appeared on stages all over the world, including the Riveria, Las Vegas, Opera House, Blackpool and Orpheum, Vancouver. He has performed for Elizabeth II on her visit to Charlottetown, PEI and has traveled to Bermuda at the request of The Princess Royal. He is a Past President of the International Brotherhood of Magicians, the Canadian Association of Magicians and Pacific Coast Association of Magicians. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shawn_Farquhar Shawn Farquhar appeared twice on Penn & Teller: Fool Us: on both occasions, he managed to fool Penn & Teller. He was the first contestant to accomplish the feat of fooling them twice. Judge Cuts Shawn Farquhar's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 5A01 consisted of inviting JayDK to open a sealed pack of cards, shuffle the deck, and select a card at random. After some banter, Shawn appeared to reseal the pack of cards, and "reorder" the deck of cards in regular order, with the exception of Jay's card, which was flipped over. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave Shawn standing ovations. Shawn's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, along with Lisa Lottie. Quarterfinals Shawn Farquhar's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 5A06 consisted of inviting Cards to the stage and offering a copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, having him read it. They then performed a routine in which they stood back-to-back, and Shawn stated several seemingly memorized facts about the book, while looking at his own copy of the book. When Cards finally turned around and saw the book, it was revealed the book Shawn was reading was completely blank. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Shawn Farquhar received enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, instead of Odette Cagandahan. Semifinals Shawn Farquhar's Semifinals performance in Episode 5A10 consisted of inviting Smack to the stage to choose a card at random and sign it. Shawn proceeded to shuffle the deck several times, and found. Smack’s card. He then took out a balloon and blew it up, and pressed the deck against the balloon, as the deck seemingly transported inside of the balloon. After blowing up the balloon again, Shawn had Smack shake the balloon to “shuffle” the cards. When he was done, Shawn seemingly “pulled” Smack’s card through the balloon and into his hand. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Shawn Farquhar received enough votes to move on to the Top 10, instead of Circus 1903 and Lisa Lottie. Top 10 Shawn Farquhar's Top 10 performance in Episode 5A11 consisted of having Foxy write his name on a randomly selected card, and performing a “shuffled deck routine” to the theme of Sting's "Shape of my Heart", conjuring cards that matched the lyrics of the song. He als conjured up Foxy’s card several times. He ended the routine by seemingly coughing up the entire deck, leaving Foxy's card in his teeth. JayDK and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Shawn Farquhar did not receive enough votes to move on to the Finals, eliminating him from the competition instead of John Mulaney. Jay's Magic Hour Shawn Farquhar was a contestant on the first season of Jay's Magic Hour. He finished the season in 4th place. Shawn will also be competing on Season 3 of the show. Trivia *Shawn was the highest placing magic act of JayGT: 5 Alive, out of 11 magicians who competed in the season. Category:Acts Category:5A Acts Category:Magicians Category:5A Magicians Category:Comedians Category:5A Comedians Category:Penn & Teller: Fool Us Contestants Category:Quarterfinalists Category:5A Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:5A Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:5A Finalists Category:10th Place Category:Guest Performers Category:5A Guest Performers Category:Foolers Category:MH Contestants